


Queen of Hearts

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Glimmer is the Queen. Bow wants to be her King.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know y'all. I just wrote this out and had it beta'd and am posting it. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own She-Ra and The Princesses of Power. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Bow was pacing at six in the morning, having not been able to sleep. He’d been having bad dreams of Horde Prime destroying the world, hurting his friends and family, losing Adora, and losing Glimmer. That’s why he had to enact his plan and he had to do it as soon as possible.

An hour later, Bow met up with Glimmer for their daily breakfast meal together. Bow only hoped that Glimmer wouldn’t catch onto Bow’s suspicious behavior. 

Of course Glimmer saw through it right away. 

“Bow, sweetie? What’s wrong?” Glimmer asked her boyfriend once they’d started their meal. 

“N---nothing, Glimmer. I’m fine. Don’t worry. I promised Scorpia that I’d train with her, I guess I should go. Bye.” Bow stammered out and ran out of the dining hall.

“Scorpia? She’s not even here though.” Glimmer said, remembering that Scorpia had gone to live with Perfuma in Plumeria. Sighing, Glimmer teleported throughout the castle, looking for her suspicious acting boyfriend. 

It took Glimmer half an hour to find Bow at his fathers’ home. She prepared herself for anything that could happen as she confronted Bow. 

“Bow, I’m worried about you.” Glimmer said simply. 

“You don’t have to be, babe.” Bow assured the queen. 

Glimmer opened her mouth to say something, but Bow cut her off. 

“Glimmer, when everything goes bad, you are my North star. Be my queen.” Bow confessed, kneeling with a box in his hand. 

“I am already your queen.” Glimmer reminded Bow. 

“No, I mean--- You’re the queen, let me be your king.” Bow said and opened the box to show a gold band with an opal on it.

“Bow, are you proposing to me?” Glimmer asked. 

“We win together, we lose together. I want to go through everything with you. I want to be by your side forever.” Bow said. 

Glimmer pulled him up and into a passionate kiss. 

“So does that mean you’re saying yes?” Bow asked. 

“Yes! Of course I’m saying yes, Bow! You are my world. I love you.” Glimmer said. 

“I love you too, my queen.” Bow said and slid the ring onto Glimmer’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter:  
> tumblr: borrowedblueboxswritings.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @bbbwritings


End file.
